


Quin

by FairyTri



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Envy Is A Jerk Who Can't Deal With His Feelings, F/M, May Have Multiple Endings, OC Has A Dog And Dogs Are Always Worth Tagging, Rating May Change, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTri/pseuds/FairyTri
Summary: Quin's life seems to be almost nothing more than a long string of accidents. From her parents death, to meeting her best friend next to nothing seems to happen on purpose for the young girl. What will happen when yet another accident gets her swept up into a plot to destroy the place the Quin has always called home?





	1. Chapter 1

Quin POV

 

I squeeze my eyes shut against the light peeking in through my shut curtains. I groan and roll over onto me belly and stuff my head under my pillow in an attempt to stay asleep. It nearly works. I'm just beginning to drift off again when a large weight is dropped on top of me. A large huff of air is forced out of my lungs and I wince. With some difficulty I twist around to get a look at the thing on my back. I'm met by the large, slobbery, tongue of my dog. I laugh as my furry friend laps cheerfully at my face. I eventually manage to shove the guy off of me. I swing my legs off the side of my bed with a yawn. After a stretch I stand up and make my way to the window. I open up the cracked curtains the rest of the way and look outside. The sun is shining cheerfully over the streets of Dublith. I look down at the people on the street below my apartment.  
The street is lined with shops, most of which have houses above them. My own house is above a shop. The shop in question is a small fabric store in which I work. I don't own the shop, but the owners are an elderly couple who don't like to live in the bustle of the town. They live in a more suburban area, and leave me in charge of the store. The apartment comes with the job, so I don't have to pay rent, but power and water are my responsibility. On a normal day I would have woken up around dawn to open up the shop. But not today. The shop is closed on Saturdays and Sundays. Seeing as it's Saturday I have today and tomorrow off. Which is why it's around noon, rather than dawn.  
Edward, my dog, paws at my leg. He's probably hungry. Come to think of it, I'm pretty hungry too. I turn away from my window and head for the kitchen. Time for breakfast. Edward obviously knows that it's breakfast time, and jumps around me exitedly. He lets out a few deep barks of excitement as we go. As soon as I get to the kitchen I get my friend fed. He skids around happily as I get his food and attacks it as soon as I set the bowl on the floor. After I fix myself some toast I sit down at the kitchen table, and take a look at my pet. Edward has long, soft brown fur ,is around three feet tall, and I love him to death. I have no idea what breed he is. But whatever he is, he slobbers a lot. Me and Edward finish our food around the same time. He immediately runs to the front door and begins trotting in circles, which is his way of asking to go on a walk. I dash to my room to get dressed to we can go. I have some errands to run, and I wouldn't deny him a nice long walk. I'm dressed and out of my room in under ten minutes. He starts jumping again when he sees me heading for the door. I take his leash off of it's hook and clip it onto his collar, which is nearly lost under all of his fur. As soon as it's on I open up the door and we set out to face the day.  
\------Small time skip----   
One of my hands is holding onto a bag from the grocery store, while the other is tightly grasping Edward's leash. I can't have him running off. The last time that happened he scared some pigeons to death and ate some random couple's entire roast chicken from their picnic. I had to pay for the chicken and apologize to the couple. Edward didn't get any treats for a week after that.  
I come to a stop in front of the last place I have to visit for the day. I glance up at the sign above the door of the building. "Curtis Meats". While the grocery store does have meat, it never tastes as good as the meat from here. I tie Edward up outside the shop (bringing him into a building full of meat is asking for trouble) and step inside to find, no one. The shop is empty of people. There isn't ever somebody behind the counter, but I hear voices from deeper in the building. I think that the owners live behind the shop, so maybe they're back there. I hesitate for a moment, then I ring the small bell on the counter. The voices quiet for a moment, then I hear heavy footsteps coming towards the front of the shop. In a few moments Sig Curtis comes into view. He glances at me before going to his usual place behind the counter. He looks at me expectantly.  
"H-Hello Mr. Cutis. Um, I'll have a half pound of mammoth please." Mr. Curtis nods and quickly retrieves the meat. He hands me my food and I hand him my payment. I give Mr. Curtis a smile and an awkward thank you before exiting the shop. I'm not very good at the whole people thing. I tend to be quite shy and uncomfortable around others. There are only a few people I've ever really been comfortable around, and most of them are dead.  
Edward barks happily as I untie him. I smile at him. I swear that this dog is the best thing that ever happened to me. As soon as that thought passes through my head Edward rips his leash out of my hand and makes a break for it. I don't waste any time chasing after him. I'm not far behind him as he dashes around the building, going straight for a group of people standing near the back of the shop. My stomach drops. Please don't go to the people. Please don't go to the people. Please don't go to the people. He jumps to a stop right in front of a boy in a red coat and begins prancing around, attempting to get him to play. Why must you do this Edward.  
As soon as I'm close enough I snatch up Edward's leash and get a good hold on it. I look hesitantly at the group of people. I only recognize one of them.   
"I-I'm very sorry Mrs. Curtis. He got away from me." I mumble the words out quietly, trying not to make eye contact. The other two people are staring at me. Mrs. Curtis smiles kindly.  
"It's no problem Quin. I didn't know you had a dog." Mrs. Curtis keeps trying to get me to come out of my shell by starting conversations every now and agian. She's very nice, and I do try to take part in the conversations, but I'm just not good at it.  
"Y-yeah. His name i-is Edward. I leave him outside whenever I shop here. He would eat the meat if I didn't..." I trail off, nothing else to say coming to mind. Mrs. Curtis nods. I think she knows that I try, and she seems pretty happy with that most of the time, even if I can't keep things going most of the time.  
"Excuse me miss?" I jump slightly and look at the source of the childlike voice. The stranger in the armor is talking to me.  
"Y-yes?" I practically squeak. The armored boy points at my shoes.  
"Are those transmutation circles?" I look down at my wrists. My thick silver bracelet glitter in the sun, the engravings on them clearly visible. The others glance down at my wrists as well and I can see Mrs. Curtis raise a brow out of the corner of my eye.  
"Yes they a-are."   
"I didn't know you were an alchemist." Mrs. Curtis states. She's giving me a curious look.  
"I-it's never come u-up, and I usually wear a sweater so that hides them..." The stranger in the red coat opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "I h-have to go." With that I turn and run. I know that what I just did was rude, but I really don't want to answer any more questions today. I slow to a walk once Mrs. Curtis and the strangers are out of sight. Edward is trotting along happily, as if he didn't just run off and make me chase him. I sigh.   
"Let's go home boy."  
\---------Another time skip------  
When I get home my front door is already unlocked. I don't think much of it as I step inside, already knowing the reason for this. I shut the door behind me and let Edward of of his leash before heading to the kitchen. A familiar figure is sitting at the kitchen table, helping himself to the last of my orange juice. Good thing I just bought more.  I walk right past him and begin to put the days purchases away the in the fridge.   
"Hi Greed." My guest finishes off his drink and sets his glass down at the table with a flourish. He grins at me.  
"Hey short stuff, how's it going?" I shrug as I set the last thing in the fridge.  
"Okay. How about you?" I straighten up and head over to the table. I shove Greed's feet off of the surface before sitting down across from him.  
"It's been alright, nothing out of the usual." I nod.  
"So what bring you here?" He grins sneakily at me.  
"What, can't a guy just come visit his friend without a reason?" I raise an eyebrow at his.  
"Well I wouldn't have given you a key if I didn't want you to visit, but you usually don't come here on Saturdays unless you need something." Greed chuckles.  
"Alright you got me. I wanted to ask you a favor." Edward comes into the room and immediately goes to greet Greed. The humunculus scratches him behind the ears as he talks. "I need you to come make some repairs to the hideout tomorrow." I shake my head.  
"Tomorrow isn't going to work for me. I have some stuff to do. I can probably come on Monday though." Greed gives me a look.  
"Since when have you had stuff to do on a Sunday?" I shrug.  
"Since now. So, Monday, that work for you?" Its Greed's turn to shrug.  
"Sure. It's just gotta be some time soon, or we might have a cave in on our hands." I wince slightly. A cave in would not be a fun thing to deal with.  
"Monday it is."   
\------Yet another timeskip----  
I sigh as I flop down onto my bed. Greed and I chatted for a few hours before he left, saying he had some things to attend to. I don't really know what he's does for a living and he's not very open to the idea of telling me. I guess it doesn't matter. I enjoy his company and I guess he enjoys mine. That's all I really care about when it comes to friendship. Most of the time.  
I yawn loudly as Edward jumps up to join me on the bed. He flops down next to me and I snuggle up underneath my blankets, another yawn breaking free of my mouth. Edward licks me once on the face. Sorta like a goodnight kiss. I grin and throw a arm around my furry friend as he lays his head down. I close my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep.  
Today was a good day.


	2. Basic information on Quin

Name: Quin Lawrence   
Age: 15  
Hight: 5 feet 4 inches   
Hair: Brown and in a pixie cut  
Eyes: Dark blue  
Clothes: Usually wears very baggy clothes and comfortable shoes. Likes to wear sweaters when the weather permits. Is almost always wearing a set of bracelets with transmutation circles on them.  
Extra: Is pretty skinny, but not to an unnatural or unhealthy extent. Has some minor burn scars on arms, torso, and neck. Needs reading glasses, but rarely carries them around. Will wear them pushed up on top of her head until she needs them if she does bring them anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome :)


	3. Chapter 2

Italics=flashback/dream

Quin POV  
I love my dog, I really really do, but I wish he wouldn't run away so much. My feet slap the wet pavement of the alleyway as I chase after my furry friend. I'm doing everything I can to catch up with him, but Edward is much faster than me and the most I can do is keep the end of his bright green leash in sight and hope that he slows down or stop. Surprisingly, I don't have to wait very long at all.   
I whip around a turn into a different alley and skid to a stop. I almost cry out of relief when I see that my dog has finally stopped. The relief only lasts a moment before horror sets in. Edward has stopped alright, he has stopped and is currently barking and growling at a small group of people.  I rush forward and snatch Edwards leash before he can run off again. I try to ignore my shaking hands. These do not look like people I want to make angry.  
"I-I'm very sorry. He doesn't usually act like this!" One of them men in the group, a shorter guy with black hair and white clothes, is glaring at Edward and looks like he would growl back if he could. I tug at the leash, trying to get Edward to leave the people alone. He won't budge.  
"Keep your dog under control lady.," the man in white snarls out. I nod and give the leash one last tug. Edward finally decides that he's growled at the group long enough and relents. I make quick work of leading him back towards our home.

 I wake up to a face full of fur and the smell of dog filling my nostrils. I giggle slightly and begin to wiggle around. After a few moments Edward wakes up and seems to get the message. He jumps off of me with a huff and I'm able to sit up.  
I grin. My dreams took the form of a nice memory last night. Sure, I was terrified at the time, but now I'm glad that Edward got away from me that day. After the incident I started noticing those people around town more and more. As it turns out, they had been noticing me around too. Eventually Greed approached me (out of curiosity and boredom, so he says) and our strange little friendship grew from there. I even found out what he really is. He told me after I accidentally hit him in the head with a box of fabric I was taking down from a shelf in the shop. The wooden box had left a painful looking cut on his forehead. Before I could even climb off of my step-stool to get bandages the injury had healed itself. After that he decided telling me the truth was the best option. The other ones being killing me or kidnapping me. It took me a few minutes to accept what he told me and I think I actually hit him with a broom at one point, but everything turned out alright in the end.   
After a calm morning filled with an uneventful walk and some breakfast I decide that I should probably get going. It's a pretty long train ride, so if I want to get home before midnight I need to leave now. My mood becomes solem as I pack up a small picnic to bring along. I make sure to pack her favorite cookies and a thermos of the tea he would drink every morning. Edward trots into the kitchen and wines when he sees what I'm doing. He knows what it means when I have out this picnic basket. This basket means that today is going to be a tearful day. I give him a halfhearted smile and set some dog treats in the basket before shutting it. I let out a sad sigh before I go to get Edward's leash. He's already by the door and sits completely still while I clip on his leash. Ed licks my face lovingly once his leash is on. I at him for real this time. He knows that this day is hard for me and he always does the best he can to cheer me up. Me and Edward fetch the basket from the kitchen before stepping out the door and rushing to the train station.  
\----------Timeskip---------  
The train shudders to a stop at the station and I stand up from my seat. Edward follows me dutifully as I head towards the door. It's a short walk from the train station to my destination. A sky is beginning to tease at a sunset when I arrive at the rusty gate. I push it open gently and step inside the grassy area. It's the same as ever. Mossy graves surround me. Some have flowers by them in various stated of decay, while others have the remains of incense sitting on top. I walk past the majority of the grey stones until I reach an extra large, very familiar arche. My heart is clenched and my face is expressionless as I set up my small picnic in front of them. I don't allow myself to break apart until I've put together the three plates and given Edward his treats. As soon as I set two of the plates before the grave tears begin to well up in my eyes. I sniff lightly and go to pick up my tea cup. I take a sip as I begin the cry quietly. I stare at the names on the grave as I tremble slightly with silent sobs.

Here lie Henry and Eleanor Lawrence.  
Beloved parents, children, and lovers.  
May they Rest In Peace.

It was a fire. A candle flame that was left to close to a curtain and managed to grow into an all devouring inferno. Sometimes I wish I had been a bit younger when it happened. If I had been five rather than ten I would probably remember a lot less than I do. I might not remember my parents screams of agony quite so clearly. The deep pain of my burns may be a distant memory, rather than a crystal clear shard in my mind that will send the occasional wave of ghost pain across my scars when I sleep at night, or when I get lost to deeply in my thoughts of that night. Maybe my parents would be a vague, but happy, recollection, instead of a vivid and painfully wonderful memory.   
\------Timeskip again------  
My door is unlocked when I get home. I smile a bit. Talking with Greed usually lifts my spirits, which is exactly what I need at the moment. I step inside and let Edward of of his leash. He immediately darts off into the house. Probably to look for our guest. I'm surprised when he barks in alarm. Edward never barks at Greed like that. I run after my dog, adrenaline rushing into my veins. I follow the barking into the kitchen. I've barely stepped inside the room when two scaly hands grab my shoulders. I let out a little shriek of shock before I recognize the person who grabbed me.  
"B-Bido? What are you doing here?" I've met Bido, along with the rest of Greed's friends, on several occasions, but I don't see them too frequently. Not because we dislike each other, simply because we don't have reason two.  
"Something happened at the Devils Nest. I'm not sure what but the military was there and it sounded pretty bad. I need to lay low for a while and I was hoping I could stay here." I freeze. Something happened at the Devil's Nest?   
"I-is everyone o-o-okay? Are they alive?" The look on Bido's face is enough to tell me that he simply doesn't know. I'm about to tell Bido that he is welcome to stay when someone knocks on my door. I feel the grip on my shoulders tighten in fear. I'm frozen.  
"Bido," my voice is practically a whisper, "is there any way you could have been followed?" My question answers itself when I hear my door slam open. Bido is shaking and Edward has gone completely silent. Footsteps begin to make their way towards the kitchen. I can't seems to move. I should be doing something. I should be running, hiding, anything. But I can't do a thing. The kitchen door swings open and my intruder is clearly visible.  
The Führer looks extremely out of place in my simple kitchen. His eyes sweep over the room, taking in every detail. I still can't move. After a few moments of silence his gaze locks on us. He almost seems surprised by my presence.  
"Well I had a hunch that one of the chimeras had gotten away, but I wasn't expecting you young lady." I'm caught off guard by how casual his voice sounds. He just broke into my house but he's talking to me like we're having a chat over lunch. His eyes dart to the bracelets on my wrist and his eyebrows raise slightly.  
"I'll find out what you have to do with all of this in a moment, right after I deal with this." I figure out what he's planning to "deal with" a moment before he attacks. I shove Bido away from me just in time for the Führer's sword to hit air rather than flesh. Bido goes crashing through my kitchen window before I even have a moment to tell him to run. The Führer sighs and turns to face me. I flinch at the look he's giving me. If glares could kill I would be very, very dead. He suddenly lunges forward and slams the hilt of his sword into my temple. The last thing I register is that Edward has begun barking again. Then the world goes black.


	4. Chapter 3

3rd POV

The streets were dark, quiet, and deserted. Well, almost deserted. A lone dog limps through the alley and roads of Dublith, bloods slowly flowing from the wound in his shoulder. He pants lightly as he goes. The dog is in pain, but he has a very important mission that must be completed before he rests. His nose twitches as he detects a familiar smell. He breaks into a light trot as he approaches the source of the scent.

Quin POV

 Its dark. It's dark, I have no idea where I am, and I'm cold. I pull my blanket around me tighter, if can even consider this thin, ratty piece of fabric a blanket. I haven't moved from my spot on this bed since I woke up here, but I've been attempting to talk my self into it for at least 20 minutes now. 

'You never going to figure out what's going on if you don't get up' I know that, but would I even be able to do anything? It's pitch black in here! 'You're making excuses Quin. You know perfectly well that you need to get up and look around. Who knows, you may find a light switch!'

 My internal voice is starting to sound a bit mean. I take a deep breath and begin to inch myself to the edge of the bed. Once I get there I spend another few moments convincing myself to actually stand up. It's the realization that Edward is not here that finally gets me on my feet. My dog better be okay, or heads are gonna fly. 

The stone floor is even colder than the air. I shiver at the feeling. I take a moment to tie the blanket around my neck like a cape before I begin my exploration of the room. With my hands out in front of me I start to shuffle slowly forward. If I keep moving forward I will hit a wall eventually. From there I can find a light switch or, if I'm lucky, a door. It doesn't take long for me to find something, unfortunately that something is not a wall, a door, or even a light switch. My shuffling sends me straight into what feels like a chair. In a beautiful demonstration of my lack of grace I trip right over that chair and fall to the ground with a loud crash and a dull crack. I'm pretty sure I broke the chair. For a moment I simply lay there. Maybe walking into the darkness was not my best idea. At the very least I could have waved my arms around a bit. Maybe kicked a little. Make some effort to detect obstacles in front of me.

A muffled click interrupts my thoughts. Off to my right I can hear a door swinging open. My head snaps in that direction. A tall figure stands in the doorway, dull light from behind them creating a menacing silhouette. I scramble back, only to hit my head on a table. I wince at the sudden pain. The figure reaches an arm out to the side and flips a light switch. A dull glow illuminates the room. I can now clearly see that it's the Führer who opened the door. My stomach clenches in fear.

The Führer approaches me without a word and panic begins to build up within me. I feel my fight or flight instincts wanting to kick in, but I'm to afraid to move. It's only when I feel his hand clamp down on my arm that I regain control over my muscles. I begin struggling wildly as Bradly drags me to my feet. I dig my heels into the ground as he pulls me along. That does nothing but make me trip. I hear an irritated sigh from the Führer. The next thing I know I hear a snap and my right forearm explodes into pain under his hand. I scream as he releases his hold on me. My arm falls down. I can feel a painful scraping deep within my flesh. My arm, he broke my arm. I cradle my broken limb to my chest as I'm hoisted back to my feet by the back of my shirt. I feel the blanket slip from my shoulders as Bradly pushes me forward. This time I don't fight.

My soft whimpers of pain are the only sound as I am guided down long, dark, tunnels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me life


	5. Chapter 4

Quin POV 

The stone floor beneath me is freezing. I can feel it slowly drain the heat from my body as I sit, my broken arm cradled to my body. Despite this I can't find it in me to blame the cold for my shivering. There are four people standing around me as I sit leaned up against one of the huge pipes the snake across the floor of this huge, cavernous, room, each one more terrifying than the last. A tall woman with eyes that show nothing but malice, a fat man that keeps looking at me like I look at a tasty snack, and a muscular male (at least I think that they're a male) who seems downright gleeful to see me, in the same way a child with a magnifying glass is happy to see another ant to burn. In addition to them is the Fuhrer, who I already have good reason to be wary of. These four are frightening enough for me to blame them for the tremors that wrack my body, rather than the cold.

 

The near dead form of my best friend dangling from the ceiling doesn't exactly help.

Greed was the first thing I noticed when I was dragged into this dark room, and if I hadn't been nursing a broken arm I'm sure that I would have called out to him. I almost feel like I should have, but I know that it wouldn't have done any good. Greed has been unconscious for several minutes now, and he shows no sighns of waking. 

The Fuhrer and the tall woman, Lust is what the fat man called her, are talking, but I'm barely paying attention. I'm finding myself to afraid of them to try. It's easier to just ignore them. They haven't said much to me, but what they did say when I arrived in this room was easily enough to frighten me.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" The lanky male had said with a slightly raspy chuckle, his eyes locking onto me. I tried to shrink away from his gaze, which I could only describe as predatory, but with Bradly behind me that simply wasn't possible.

"Seems like Greed was hiding a little something from us," the woman stated, her voice deep and suductive. It made me shiver.

"She looks tasty Lust, can I eat her?" My heart nearly stoped at the fat man's question and I felt a particularly strong zing of pain shoot through my arm. I could feel panic begin to rise up in me when the woman spoke again.

"No, Gluttony. We need to find out if she's useful. If she turns out to be a potential sacrifice than father will want to keep her. Besides, she's wouldn't be much of a snack." Her words didn't do much to comfort me, but they did prevent me from losing it right away. 

Nothing more was said as the Fuhrer brought me over to a large pipe and chained my unbroken arm to it, making sure I couldn't escape. As if the possibility had even occurred to me in my fear addled state. 

I'm yanked back to the present when the woman says something that grabs my attention.

"Rise and shine Greed you can't sleep all day." I whip around to face my friend, and feel my heart give a relieved jump when he stirs. For a moment he simply scans the room, taking in the scene before him. He doesn't seem to notice me, which I suppose makes sense. The pipe I'm chained to is just outside of the ring of light that illuminates the room before my friend.

"Well, well the gangs all here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there some way to see how many people have subscribed to your work?


End file.
